A Woman of Great Stature
by scissorbrothers
Summary: Born from humble beginnings, a headstrong Kyoshi must master the elements and become a fully realized Avatar. She will be put to the test as she deals with the forces of the Earth Kingdom and those who threaten her hometown. ON HIATUS.
1. The End Towards the Beginning

_Avatar Kyoshi is one of my favorite characters in the A:TLA series and I really wanted to write a detailed account of her life. With the help of the A:TLA wiki and my own ideas, here is the story of the woman behind her signature fans and one of the most powerful avatars in existence._

_I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. I just write stories._

* * *

**Chapter One: The End Towards the Beginning**

_No one said the life of an Avatar would be easy. I have experienced so much in my life. I have learned there is joy and friendship, justice and peace. There is also pain and loss, regrets and mistakes. I can only hope my successor will learn from my failures and victories._**  
**

At the age of 230, Avatar Kyoshi lived the longest of any known Avatar. She was tall, intimidating and powerful and would do everything in her power to make sure peace was ensured in her time on earth. She was an effective Avatar and well loved by her people on Kyoshi Island.

Inside the home of Avatar Kyoshi, there were only two women in the household. Everyone wanted to say his or her goodbyes to the dying Avatar but Kyoshi only wanted to see her daughter. In the darkness of the home, a flickering candle lit up Kyoshi's face, still wearing the makeup she was known for. An aged Koko was standing over Kyoshi's death bed with tears falling down her face. Kyoshi was so beautiful even in the last moments of her life.

"Mother, I love you," Koko choked up as she grasped her mother's hand with both of hers, gripping them tightly but softly. This was a long time coming, but Koko didn't want her mother to go. There was so much more in the world that Kyoshi could do, and most of all, Koko was unsure if she could be in charge of the island once her mother passed away.

Kyoshi smiled. "I love you more Koko." She kept a gaze up at her daughter before finally turning her head to the side and passing away with one final breath. A heavy burden was finally lifted from her lifeless body as she transcended her mortal life to join the ranks of the Avatars before her.

Within a week later, a baby boy in the Fire Nation was born. Kyoshi was looking forward to meeting him and guiding him on his path as an Avatar.

* * *

When Avatar Kuruk passed away, the world knew the next Avatar would be someone from the Earth Kingdom. However, the Earth Kingdom was vast and populous, and considering how many villages and towns were in the kingdom, it would prove to be a difficult process. The Earth Kingdom had a different method of discovering their respective Avatars, unlike the Air Nomads, Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Every member of the Earth Kingdom and surrounding areas who birthed a child in the following week Avatar Kuruk died was required to make a journey to Ba Sing Se and bring their child to be judged by the official members of the "Earth Kingdom Avatar Society", a group in Ba Sing Se whose personal duty was to pass on information about previous Earth Kingdom Avatars and identify their new Avatar. This process was a heavily guarded secret and many people didn't know how it was done.

Long before Kyoshi separated her hometown from the Earth Kingdom and Chin the Conquerer, there was a village in the South-West quarter of the Earth Kingdom. These people preferred to keep to themselves and most of them weren't interested in the Earth Kingdom. None of them were benders, just regular people. News drifted from Ba Sing Se about finding the new Avatar. Usually the people of this village were unconcerned with the world outside but not this time, it was more important. Especially since the only new birth in the village in the past week belonged to a young couple. Hideaki and Ayaka were sweethearts and had just been married two years ago. After nine months, in the past week Ayaka had given birth to a healthy baby girl that the two named Kyoshi, because "it sounded nice." Mato, a plump bearded man in his fifties, was the appointed village leader who caught wind of such exciting news. He decided to visit the husband and wife in order to discuss the possibility that their baby was the new Avatar.

"Our baby the Avatar?" Ayaka asked in disbelief, holding the infant in her arms as she raised a slender brown eyebrow at Mato, before her husband Hideaki joined her at the door. Ayaka was tall and slender, wearing a turquoise dress similar to the clothes worn in the Southern Water Tribe. She had vivid emerald eyes and had long dark brown hair down to her waist, her bangs pulled back in a ponytail with a green and yellow hairclip. Her husband Hideaki was wearing a blue tunic and grey pants. He had scruffy auburn hair with sideburns, dark hazel eyes and some stubble on his chin.

"Yes. Wouldn't it be great? One of our one, an Avatar. Of course we have no Earthbenders in our village but nonetheless," Mato mused before letting himself inside their household and sat down at a small wooden table. The couple's wooden hut was still bare even though they moved in on their wedding day two years ago. Ayaka poured some water for Mato as Hideaki sat down with Mato.

"Do you have any idea what this means, Mato? Ayaka and I would have to travel to reach Ba Sing Se… but what I'm worried most is our baby. Our village would be dragged into the Kingdom's affairs and I don't want Kyoshi to be used as a tool by the King," Hideaki spoke seriously as he tapped his fingers on the table. There had been rumors about the Earth Kingdom wanting to expand and although their small village was safe, who knew for how long.

"Hideaki, I was just suggesting. Sure, there would be hundreds of babies at the capital but it wouldn't hurt right?" Mato really wanted to convince Hideaki and Ayaka to make this journey. He had to admit that he was in this more for the pride that an Avatar came from his village but of course he wouldn't tell the couple that.

"Hideaki, let's do it," Ayaka piped up from the kitchen, much to Mato and Hideaki's surprise. Out of all people, one would think the mother wouldn't want to travel far with a newborn. But most people in the village forgot how headstrong Ayaka was.

"You sure, honey?" Hideaki asked, almost hoping for a "no" the second time. But his brunette wife gave him a stern look and he knew that Ayaka wouldn't change her mind. Hopefully his daughter would not inherit such a stubborn personality trait.

"Good!" Mato cheered as he finished his glass of water and got up from the table. "You two have no time to waste. I'm sure hundreds of couples are making their way towards Ba Sing Se this instant. Good luck!" Mato waved bye as he left the couple, both staring at their young child.

"Hideaki, even if Kyoshi isn't the Avatar, I would love to leave our village and see more outside. I've never even been to Ba Sing Se," Ayaka sighed as she kept cuddling her daughter in her arms. Hideaki frowned for a moment before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"We'll leave in the morning then. I'll pack. You should go and get some sleep, Ayaka. It's important that we keep Kyoshi as well-rested and healthy as possible," he rubbed his fingers on Kyoshi's face, who stirred but still remained asleep. Ayaka nodded as she went into the bedroom to put Kyoshi in her crib and so she could get some rest for the long trip ahead. Hideaki smiled to himself as he started to organize some provisions to Ba Sing Se. According to the maps he'd seen, he guessed that Ba Sing Se was a two week journey by foot. Hideaki had some money saved up, not much since he never really used money in the village, but it would be useful now.

The young husband and wife had an arduous journey in front of them, and deep down Hideaki hoped that their journey would be successful. Could their daughter really be the next Avatar? It was mind-boggling for two such normal and humble people.

* * *

Alrighty, that's the end of Chapter One. Chapter Two will time-skip to when Hideaki and Ayaka are in Ba Sing Se. There is going to be a lot of culture shock for the two. To be honest, I'm not sure how far Ba Sing Se is from Kyoshi's hometown (despite all my research) so I just guessed and put down two weeks.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm writing from an outline, so it goes to show how in-depth I want this fic to be.


	2. Pebbles and Dust

_I'll warn you, this is a **super long** chapter. I would have cut this into two separate chapters but I wanted to start Kyoshi's life in Chapter Three. This chapter will obviously reveal Kyoshi as the Avatar, introduce some important characters and foreshadow the Earth Kingdom as a dominant force in Kyoshi's life._

_**Also, a note here**. I checked the ATLA wikia page and I was unclear whether the method Air Nomads used to identify their Avatar could apply to other countries. I wasn't so sure. So I made one up for the Earth Kingdom. So don't bite my head off, okay? If I'm wrong, oh well._

_I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Just the story and the OCs._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pebbles and Dust**

After a grueling two weeks of trekking across the Earth Kingdom, the young couple and their three week old baby finally were able to reach the towering walls of Ba Sing Se. Hideaki and Ayaka hadn't wasted time in getting there due to the urgency of how important it was to judge Kyoshi if she was the next Avatar. They had carefully planned every step of this journey and still had plenty of food left over and Ayaka had mainly breastfed her daughter during their trip to Ba Sing Se.

"Here we are Ayaka," Hideaki shrugged his shoulder, adjusting the weight of the sleeping bags and provisions on his back as he finally exhaled, glad that the trio finally made it to the most powerful and unconquerable city in the Earth Kingdom, and probably the world. "Let's just get this over with."

Ayaka nodded as she held Kyoshi tighter to her chest, the baby swaddled in blue and green blankets. Kyoshi's bright green eyes absorbed the world around her and had a curious look on her face. At least she wasn't crying now. The couple were appreciative of the fact that Kyoshi was not such a fussy baby or else their voyage would have been much more difficult. The husband and wife approached the "refugee" entrance of Ba Sing Se, since they didn't have passports and they were poor. This meant that they had to go through the Lower Ring. Ba Sing Se was divided into different "rings" or castes in the city. The Lower Ring was the busiest and crowded, and a majority of the city's population resided here. However, in the past couple of weeks the lowest tier of the city had been crowded with parents of babies who were there to have their child judged by the Earth Kingdom Avatar Society. Hideaki and Ayaka were slightly confused and startled by how big the metropolitan city truly was.

"Names and purpose please." A wrinkled but frowning man at the customs point was glaring down at Hideaki and Ayaka as Hideaki spoke up.

"I'm Hideaki and this is my wife Ayaka and our daughter Kyoshi. We're here to have our baby judged by your…society," he couldn't remember the name at the top of his head but the man nodded as if he heard this line a million times before. "She was born not too soon after Avatar Kuruk died, so…" Hideaki would have said more but he trailed off as he saw the custom man's expression.

"Haw haw," the man coarsely chuckled as he signaled the guards to let the couple in, as the men Earthbended an entrance in the wall as the man stopped his laughter. "You can't miss the line of people claiming that their child is the next Avatar. What makes you so different from them?" he added before seeing the couple off into Ba Sing Se. "Good luck!" the man sarcastically yelled.

"Well that was rude," Ayaka made a 'hmph' noise as she walked alongside her husband. "I hope the rest of the city isn't as mean and rude as him." She cradled her baby as they entered the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. Hideaki wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they looked around and saw the crammed and crowded lower class portion of Ba Sing Se. The houses were slim and tall, possibly to house as many citizens as possible and looked like fire hazards. There were merchant stands everywhere and bazaars filled with artisans and craftsmen. Some of the laborers gave looks at the couple for their strange clothes, since both Hideaki and Ayaka were wearing blue, a color not really worn in the Earth Kingdom.

"Honey, do you think maybe we should get new clothes?" Ayaka asked, getting some awkward glares as she looked down at her dress. Her eyes wandered to a clothes stand, an old woman holding out green and brown "regular" tunics and outfits that made Hideaki and Ayaka's clothes look like rich garments. She gulped as she felt a person bump into her suddenly. "Hey!" she yelped at the woman who bumped her and expected an apology. She didn't get one though.

Hideaki frowned as he held his wife even closer, shaking his head. Ayaka wasn't used to impoliteness and he could tell that she was already shattering her perception of Ba Sing Se now that she was here. The couple wandered around for a half-hour before noticing a long line of parents and infants, and even children. The messy line of people were rounding around a corner and there were tall men in strange outfits handing out numbers to each couple. Ayaka and Hideaki both knew this was the right line and found their place at the back. However, more couples started to line up behind them, so at least they weren't last anymore. The husband and wife stood for what felt like hours until one of the funny looking men finally approached the couple. The strange looking man snorted as he handed a paper slip with a number on it. "From where you're standing, it's gonna take two days before your…baby is seen by the Earth Kingdom Avatar Society," he sneered as he left the two and continued with his duties.

"Apparently we're on a number system. Our number is 687. The man said it would be two days, and that's if they haven't found the Avatar by then," Hideaki told his wife, reading the paper slip and its instructions.

Ayaka's jaw nearly dropped as her eyes narrowed and was about to yell but instead seethed through her teeth. "That is so stupid, it's like we're cattle being called on. If they took this Avatar thing seriously, they should be the ones actively looking, not just expecting us to come forward," she turned her head away as she held Kyoshi in her arms.

"That's because they're hoping the next Avatar will be of Earth Kingdom nobility and class," a soft voice caught Ayaka and Hideaki's attention. The voice belonged to a dark haired woman with a baby in her arms just like Ayaka. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a green and yellow dress. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation," the single woman apologized. "I'm also in line for my son to be judged but I've heard that they're just handing out numbers to quiet the peasants down and give them false hope, and won't even consider the idea that an Avatar will be born from the…lower class," she explained as she looked down at her son. "Oh, my name is Min Lee and this is my son Yan," she introduced herself as she expected the couple to introduce themselves. "We're from the Dei Tan village, east of here."

"I'm Hideaki and this is my wife Ayaka, and this is our daughter Kyoshi. Our village doesn't really have a name, but we're from the south east part of here," he introduced himself as Ayaka closed her eyes in pleasure of meeting a nicer person in Ba Sing Se. "So what, we just came here to be given a shred of false hope?" Hideaki spoke with a tinge of pain in his voice.

Min Lee sighed as she looked down at her feet. "Well, you never know. If the Avatar has been reincarnated into a baby of lower status, it would certainly show the Upper Ring that they aren't the deciders of everything," she managed to put a smile on as she clutched her paper slip as she started to walk away from the line. "Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm hungry and I don't know a single soul in this city," Min Lee offered to take the couple to dinner. The couple happily agreed.

* * *

Yun Ba of the Earth Kingdom Avatar Society coughed as she took a break from judging newborn babies. It had been weeks and the members of the society still had not found the new Avatar. She had direct orders by the Earth King to check the babies of the Upper and Middle Rings of Ba Sing Se first, but Yun Ba was starting to believe that the child was not in the upper class of not only the city but the entire Kingdom. A woman who had met Avatar Kuruk, Yun Ba was the oldest member of the society so far at a ripe age of 97 years.

"Lady Yun Ba!" a 'younger' member of the society, Wuan, approached the snow haired woman as he held out a scroll to her. "The King wants to know if you've found the Avatar yet."

Yun Ba whacked the scroll out of Wuan's hands as she huffed. "Of course not, you idiot. If we had found the Avatar, he would know now. Tell his highness to be patient," she spat at him as the man excused himself from the room. Now it was just Yun Ba alone in the Judging Room, located inside a house in the Upper Ring in Ba Sing Se. Yun Ba had seen so many babies in the past couple weeks it was becoming hopeless. She knew the Avatar had been reincarnated into her nation but even she was growing tired. Usually the Society would have found the child by now, so they could get everything in order. Plus with the Earth King putting extra pressure on the old woman, Yun Ba was running out of excuses and time. She brushed back some of her white hair behind her wrinkled ears as she signaled to the members of the society that she was going out for dinner.

* * *

"So, have you even been to Ba Sing Se before?" Min Lee asked as she sipped her soup from her bowl, Yan resting in a sling Min Lee made so she could sit down and use her hands.

Hideaki shook his head as he picked up some rice with his chopsticks and ate his dinner. Ayaka had finished her bowl of rice and was currently trying to burp Kyoshi who also just had her evening meal. "No. As a girl, I wanted to leave the village and see Omashu and Ba Sing Se but now…" she looked around and although the city wasn't as noisy as it was earlier, it was still busy. "I feel like just another number in this city, part of the poor…at least in my village people were willing to share and showed sympathy."

Min Lee listened to Ayaka as she nodded. "In Dei Tan, my family was seen as the upper class. We could afford the nicest tables and clothes. Here, I can only pay for three nights at the inn, and tonight's the last night," she placed her soup bowl down as she brushed the top of her son's head with her hand.

Hideaki inhaled softly and placed some money on the small table to pay for their food as he looked at Min Lee. "We could pool our money together. That way you can stay at the inn and so can we," he decided as Ayaka widened her eyes out of surprise that her husband was going to be generous to a stranger and a woman who was also here to see if her son was the Avatar. Min Lee opened her mouth to object but started to thank him and offered to repay he and his wife than just paying for dinner.

At a table not too far away, an old woman was receiving her bowl of soup and rice and overheard Min Lee's show of emotion. Yun Ba smiled as she walked away to eat her dinner. Even in such a large city, there was kindness.

* * *

Two days had passed and Hideaki and Ayaka woke up early to get in line and find out where to take their daughter and Min Lee joined them too, having the number 688 on her paper slip.

"From what I've been told, the society is located in the Upper Ring. I've never seen it but I've heard the buildings and pathways are more beautiful than down here," she commented as she walked with the husband and wife to where they were standing yesterday. The line was even longer than it was two days ago and filled with hopeful parents of newborns.

"Do we just go into a different line or…?" Hideaki wondered out loud but his question would quickly be answered.

"Numbers 600 to 700 line up here! We shall escort you to the Upper Ring!" the same strange looking man from two days ago announced that the following people form a line so the men could escort each person or couple to the society's establishment and have their child judged by Yun Ba. Hideaki and Ayaka got into the second line with Min Lee behind them and the two chatted to pass the time.

It had been four hours or so, and the line was getting smaller but it was already late afternoon. By Ayaka's guess, there was only a few numbers to go before it was their turn. They had been standing in line for so long that the guards created makeshift earth benches for the ladies to sit on to hold their children. Ayaka's heart was beating faster than before and Kyoshi felt the heartbeat through her mother's chest because she shifted her head and looked up at her mother. Ayaka smiled as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head and waited patiently as Hideaki continued talking to Min Lee about the trials of being young parents and their respective hometowns.

"Number 686!" The strange man yelled as a slightly older couple, maybe ten years the senior of Hideaki and Ayaka, walked up to the man in charge as two guards accompanied the older couple to the Upper Ring. Ayaka could barely stand it, they were so close. And even if Kyoshi wasn't the Avatar they were looking for, at least they had traveled to Ba Sing Se and made a friend in the process. And wasn't the journey the important part anyway, not the destination?

Twenty minutes passed and the guards finally came back down, so it was safe to assume their child wasn't the Avatar. It was now Ayaka and Hideaki's turn to be escorted to the Earth Kingdom Avatar Society's building, and Ayaka was feeling emotional as she clutched Kyoshi tight as they were escorted up to the Upper Ring. Along the way, one of guards started to talk to Ayaka. "You know how many people we see a day, hoping their kid is the Avatar?" he made the comment as Ayaka frowned at him.

"With an attitude like that, no wonder it's taking so long," Ayaka muttered under her breath as Kyoshi started to cry loud, what convenient timing. Hideaki frowned as he tried to calm the baby down but Kyoshi started to cry even louder, which earned the couple an annoyed glance from the guards as they finally stopped in front of a prestigious building.

It had three floors, a yellow tiled roof to emphasize its greatness and importance and beautiful white walls. Hideaki and Ayaka had never seen such a grand establishment in their lifetime and made them feel extremely poor and unworthy, and walking through the Lower Ring didn't help their worth in the first place. In front of an exquisite carved door, the couple was told to wait as the strange looking man and the two guards entered the room as the couple waited outside with the crying baby. A few minutes passed as the door opened as if by itself and the two walked in with strange wonder and anxiety.

An old woman was sitting on a luxurious chair at a large wooden table covered with a beautiful woven tablecloth. Yun Ba's eyes widened slightly as she recognized Hideaki and Ayaka. It was the couple from a few nights ago that offered to help pay the inn's cost for the single woman. What kindness. However, she knew they were just another hopeful couple and she had to do her job. The strange man and the guards left the room as Yun Ba stood up from her chair and gently walked over to the young husband and wife.

"Hand me your child. I will perform the necessary ritual to determine if your daughter is the reincarnation of the Avatar."

Ayaka glared at Yun Ba, turning into a mother bear of sorts but Hideaki placed his hand on her shoulder. Kyoshi was still crying although not as loud before. Yun Ba lowered her head as she received Kyoshi and held the child in her arms. "I will be back." With that, Yun Ba closed the screen door behind her, and the view was obscured.

Ayaka huffed indignantly. "What are you going to my daughter?" she demanded to know and was clearly upset that her three week old child was in the arms of another lady, especially since they were not allowed to see the procedure. Hideaki incoherently whispered in his wife's ear but Ayaka was becoming impatient and disturbed as she started to get overly emotional. "I miss my baby already..."

Yun Ba cradled Kyoshi as she started to hum an ancient song about the Earth Kingdom, soothing the baby down so she lay the child down on a soft mat of earth and flowers. This process was sacred and like how the Air Nomads discovered their Avatar, this ritual would determine if the Avatar's spirit was in Kyoshi's body. Kyoshi calmed down as if hypnotized by Yun Ba's song as she soon fell asleep. Yun Ba gently smiled as she undressed Kyoshi and placed the baby girl on the earth and flowers as she paused for a minute before pulling out some strange pebbles and dust from a small linen pocket she had around her waist. The old woman placed a pebble on each of the position of the seven chakras. One pebble on Kyoshi's forehead, one placed under her body on her spine, one near the crown of her head, one on her stomach, on her heart, her throat and lastly on her sacrum. With a deep breath, Yun Ba blew the dust from her fingers over Kyoshi's body.

For a moment nothing happened. Another baby not the Avatar. Yun Ba sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, prepared to clean up the baby. However, she was wrong. Each pebble placed on Kyoshi's tiny body glowed brightly as the dust slowly re-arranged itself, nearly giving the old woman a heart attack as she awed at the glowing pebbles. "Oh...Oh my..." she could barely take the excitement as she removed the pebbles and wiped the dust off from Kyoshi, cleaning her off and re-dressing her before holding her like a precious jewel and opening the screen door with a giant toothy grin facing Hideaki and Ayaka.

"Your daughter contains the spirit of the Avatar before her...We finally found the Avatar."

Ayaka was speechless and shocked. She wanted to say something but was unsure whether Yun Ba's words were true or just a joke. Hideaki blinked rapidly as he too was rendered out of words. "What...what do we do now?" he pushed out, unable to form anything coherent after that. "My daughter is an Avatar..." he couldn't believe it as he was caught off guard when Ayaka fainted, barely catching her in time.

"Jing! Wuan! Ayango!" Yun Ba yelled for her assistants and one of the strange looking men as they burst through the door on the other side of the building, as Yun Ba returned to the room Kyoshi was asleep in. "End the search, I've found the Avatar!" Wuan and the other two men stared at Yun Ba in disbelief as they looked back to the young couple before nodding their heads as Wuan would make a trip to the Earth King and tell him of the good news. When the men left, Yun Ba returned Kyoshi to her father.

"I am so honored to have discovered our new Avatar...I was becoming hopeless," Yun Ba muttered before looking at Hideaki, holding both a baby and a fainted wife. "It is tradition that the Avatar is known of his or her status when they turn sixteen so that they may begin training. Your daughter will learn Earthbending, Firebending, Airbending and then Waterbending in that order," she explained as if expecting Hideaki to remember every detail.

"Begin their journey...that means she will leave us," Ayaka spoke weakly, finally back to her senses after fainting as she reached for Kyoshi and held her daughter when she finally stood up on her feet.

"Yes. It must be done. In fact, we will send for her by her sixteenth birthday and Ba Sing Se will even hold a celebration in honor of Avatar..." Yun Ba stopped after she realized she didn't know the baby's name. "What is your daughter's name?" she asked.

Hideaki was barely taking this all in. It was so overwhelming and he almost missed Yun Ba's question but caught it as he answered,

"Kyoshi."

Yun Ba resumed. "Yes. Avatar Kyoshi. It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

_So, there you go. Chapter Two is finally done. Yay!_

_Next chapter we will finally get to know Kyoshi as a person, not a baby. How will she react when she's told she's the Avatar and must be sent back to Ba Sing Se?_

_Stay tuned and thank you for reading!_


	3. The Worst Birthday Present

_Here's Chapter Three! You'll finally meet Avatar Kyoshi as a teenage girl and her friends and how she is told she's the Avatar. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Worst Birthday Present**

In an isolated area of the Earth Kingdom, far away from a growing conflict that was only whispered in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, there was a little unnamed village on a peninsula that was home of the new Avatar. It had been fifteen years since the humble Hideaki and his lovely wife Ayaka made a fateful trip to the capital city and discovered their only child Kyoshi was in fact the Avatar. However, the child had not been told of her destiny and the villagers had sworn to keep it secret until it was Kyoshi's sixteenth birthday. However, this would also mean Kyoshi would be sent on her journey to master all four elements and become a true Avatar, and that could lead to her not coming home for years at a time. Maybe withholding such a powerful identity so late in her adolescence was not such a good idea.

The sun was shining over the peninsula, a bright yellow against a soft blue sky and made it the perfect warm spring day to go outside and relax after doing some house hold chores or a ten minute break from the food stand. In the past decade and a half, the population had a miniature boom of sorts, and little children aged ten and under were all playing in the sand with each other. It was picture perfect.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out, bye!" a cheerful voice rang inside the home of Hideaki and Ayaka, as the girl ran off outside to join her fellow friends out for a day on the sand. The advantage of living on a peninsula was all the water and sand, and this meant awesome beach days. Kyoshi loved feeling sand between her bare feet. Already fifteen, Kyoshi had the largest feet of anyone in her village which was astonishing considering she was a girl and so young. The men thought it strange but Kyoshi would glare at anyone who pointed it out. She was rather self-conscious about her body but the girl figured the more she showed off her feet, maybe her issues would resolve itself.

"Don't forget to bring back some sushi and eggs when you're done, okay?" Hideaki asked as Kyoshi ran out the door, hoping she had heard his wishes. Hideaki had aged into his late thirties and had a full beard and sideburns, while his lovely wife Ayaka was still stunning at her age. She still had her signature long brown hair although she wore it in two long ponytails down her back rather than just one ponytail.

Next door to Kyoshi's home lived a single woman and her only son. This woman was none other than the mother that Hideaki and Ayaka met so many years ago in Ba Sing Se, Min Lee. The three stayed friends over the years and about six years ago, Min Lee and her son Yan moved to the village after resigning her position of power in Dei Tan. Needless to say, Kyoshi and Yan became very good friends due to age and the fact they liked the same things: running, swimming and playing on the beach.

"Yan!" Kyoshi waved as she reached the sands of the beach, wiggling her toes in the sand. The teenage girl had bright emerald eyes and the same hair color as her mother, while having more of her father's facial features. The teen was wearing a petite and loose blue tunic with white shorts and no shoes as she greeted her best friend Yan. The teenage boy had scruffy but long black hair and hazel eyes and also wearing a blue tunic and white shorts like his friend. He smiled as the two sat down on the beach, enjoying seeing the waves crash.

"Can you believe we'll both be sixteen soon?" Yan said, scooping up some sand and creating a small sand sculpture of the Unagi. Although not a bender, Yan was very skilled with his hands and was always making something to keep his fidgety hands busy. "We'll be the oldest of all the kids in the village, and make them respect us. Maybe Mom will finally let me go back to our old town," Yan hoped although his last wish sounded a little bitter. Kyoshi turned her head as she patted him on the back.

"I don't know Yan," Kyoshi smiled as she gazed out into the endless sea, shining and shimmering with shadows of fish near the surface of the water. "I like it here. It's peaceful. I could live here all my life," she explained to her friend as she picked up a small pebble and threw it out into the sea. Instead of two to three skips in the water, the stone skipped about sixteen times. Yan noticed this but brushed it off. Kyoshi was very talented after all.

From the window of Kyoshi's home, Ayaka weakly smiled as she finished drying dishes and placed them back in a cupboard. Kyoshi was such a grateful daughter and yet so determined, traits she inherited from Ayaka herself. "I feel so bad for not telling her about her future," she muttered to herself, although her husband heard her words and hugged his wife around her waist. "I wish she could at least stay here a little longer, Hideaki."

"Yun Ba told us to wait sixteen years. Seems like yesterday she was just a baby…then a toddler…now she's almost a grown woman," Hideaki reflected on the past years and sighed deeply as he placed his chin on his wife's head as the two looked out to see Kyoshi doing cartwheels on the sand while Yan graded her performance. "The messengers from Ba Sing Se should be here in a day or two so they can escort our daughter to Ba Sing Se. It's for the best, since we have no Earthbenders in our village, honey. She needs to learn her own element first," Hideaki tried to comfort his wife by making her believe Kyoshi would be better off in a city where she could receive the best Earthbending training in the entire Kingdom. However, Ayaka still wore a sad expression.

"What I'm worried about the most is… I don't want our daughter to hate us."

* * *

In Min Lee's home, two teenagers sat at a nice table with a beautiful cake prepared by Ayaka and decorated by some of the other local woman in the village. The cake had both Yan and Kyoshi's names and the cake was filled with a creamy center. Since it was their sixteenth birthday, Ayaka had gone all out with the dessert and Min Lee invited nearly all the village into her hut to celebrate the birthdays. Yan grinned at Kyoshi, starving and couldn't wait to dig into the cake while Kyoshi waited for her father to get the knife to slice the cake.

"Happy birthdays to two of our dearest children, friends and almost like family to us all," Min Lee spoke as she started to tear up. "I remember when I first…held Yan. Amazing how the years go by so fast…" she finished as the single mother sat down and allowed Hideaki to slice the cake. Giving both Yan and Kyoshi a hefty slice, the party officially started.

"Yum! Your mom makes the best pastries and cakes in the entire world!" Yan shoved a heavy forkful into his mouth and spoke, spitting some pieces of cake. Kyoshi shook her head but laughed as she politely placed a proper bite of cake in her mouth.

"You say that about everything she makes, Yan," she chucked more as the two ate their sweet dessert.

A few hours passed and most of the people left, leaving food and small trinkets as presents to the birthday duo and giving them their best regards. Yan wiped off his mouth as he thanked everyone.

"That was a pretty awesome birthday, huh Yan?" Kyoshi nudged her best friend as Yan nodded out of excitement and happiness. Kyoshi loved the fact their birthdays were close and could always celebrate them together. It was truly great.

"Kyoshi? Your parents want to talk to you. They're outside," Min Lee called for Kyoshi as she stood up, curious as to why her parents wanted to talk to her in private now, rather than later. She said bye to Yan as she bowed to Min Lee for her help in their birthday and left Min Lee's home to find her parents waiting for her outside.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what her parents could possibly want to talk about.

Hideaki looked at Ayaka as he finally rested his hazel eyes on Kyoshi.

"Come home with us. We'll talk to you in there. It's important, sweetheart," Hideaki spoke, as he and his wife started to walk back to their home, Kyoshi following behind with a strange feeling in her chest. What was it? Her parents sounded serious even though they had been so happy earlier in the day. Kyoshi frowned. _Did I do something wrong?_

Ayaka walked in the door first, then Kyoshi and lastly Hideaki. It was early evening so the light from the dying sun filtered into the hut as the husband and wife sat down at the table, Kyoshi suspiciously sitting down as well, eyeing her parents.

"What? What is it?" Kyoshi finally blurted. "Why are you two so grave all of a sudden? Did Yan and I do something wrong? Is this going to be another lecture on growing up?" she huffed, sounding almost like her mother in that last question.

Ayaka shook her head gently as she placed her hand on the table.

"Kyoshi, there's something we need to tell you. It's very important and we've been waiting sixteen years to reveal this to you," Ayaka started as she looked down at the floor, not sure how to finally tell her own daughter she was the Avatar.

Kyoshi gave her mother a look of grimace. What could she mean?

Hideaki stood up from the table slowly and inhaled before talking. "Kyoshi…do you remember us telling you about how we took a trip to Ba Sing Se?" he started. Kyoshi nodded slowly, still not quite understanding why her father was bringing this up. "Well, sweetheart, that trip was because we wanted to see…" he paused and lost his trail of thought. Here was the part that he hadn't been looking towards to for the past sixteen years.

Kyoshi opened her mouth to ask but a hard impatient knock came at the door which caught Kyoshi by surprise as she nearly flipped out of her chair due to the mood being broken. Ayaka narrowed her eyes as she made her way to the door and opened it, gasping.

A regal and impressive man in his late twenties or early thirties was present at the door. This man was dressed in greens and yellows with a scroll parcel strapped across his chest. Behind the man were ten other men dressed similarly all waiting for the first man to introduce himself.

"I am Jung Hee, one of the royal messengers for the Earth King. I believe this is the home of Avatar Kyoshi, no?" he stated matter-of-factly as he held out a scroll for Ayaka to take. Her hand shaking, she took it as she managed a few steps back in order to read it. "We are supposed to take Avatar Kyoshi back to Ba Sing Se where she will be celebrated and must begin her training right away," Jung Hee sounded rehearsed although a tint of nervousness showed through.

"Wh-what is going on?" Kyoshi exclaimed, her green eyes shifting from Jung Hee to her mother to her father. She was confused beyond all belief, but what struck her was the title Avatar. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _Avatar_?" she asked as she held her hands up in disbelief. She then shot a glare at her father behind her.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me, Father? That I have my own welcoming committee just barge into the village all because I'm some spiritual leader?" Kyoshi was yelling out of hurt and bewilderment, pressing the palm of her hand to her head out of annoyance. "I don't want to leave here!"

Ayaka was crying as she read the scroll before handing it back to Jung Hee as she sadly looked at her daughter. "Can't this wait until morning, Jung Hee sir?" she begged quietly as she glanced at Kyoshi. "She isn't prepared at all…she hasn't let this sink in yet," her mother bit her lip.

Jung Hee was silent for a few moments as he lowered his shoulders and looked over his shoulder to the men behind him.

"Fine. Avatar Kyoshi must leave tomorrow morning though, because we are on a tight schedule. We have transportation waiting for us a few miles from here and we cannot afford to lose time. Good evening," Jung Hee allowed Ayaka's request as he told his men to camp for the night as they left.

Kyoshi felt a bitter feeling grow in her heart as she looked at her tear-streaked mother. Usually Ayaka was stronger but it seemed strange to see her mother so upset. Ayaka was leaning against the cupboard as she sadly smiled at Kyoshi.

"I'm so sorry…" Ayaka apologized but Kyoshi simply frowned and stormed off into her bedroom, leaving behind two sad parents in the kitchen.

* * *

At three a.m., Kyoshi snuck out of her house as she gently opened the front door and quickly closed it without making a sound. In the darkness of the early morning, she found her way to Yan's house as she climbed in through his bedroom window. Standing over him, she gently shook him awake. "Yan? Yan, wake up."

"Awuh…?" he muttered but jerked awake to hear Kyoshi's voice in his bedroom. Slightly blushing, Yan harshly whispered to her. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoshi rubbed the back of her head. "Yan…did you know I was the Avatar?" she asked him point-blank. Even though it was dark, she could tell her question surprised him.

"Is that why the men in green were here earlier?" Yan whispered, much out of his character to do so, but he didn't want to wake up his mother in the next room.

"Yeah," Kyoshi replied.

For ten minutes the two were silent, not having much to express. They had known each other for the past six years and now their lives would be changed all because she had to go away. Wasn't it Yan who wanted to leave the village anyway?

"Look, Yan…I don't know what to say. I'll miss you…and I don't know when I'll be back," Kyoshi expressed to Yan as she turned her head towards the window and didn't say much after that. Yan got out from his bed and stood up. Walking towards her, he gave Kyoshi the warmest and friendliest hug he could muster. He didn't want to lose her, but he realized the importance of Kyoshi's new responsibilities.

"You're my best friend, Kyoshi," he smiled in the dark, "and no matter where you are, nothing will change our friendship. Across the mountains, the sea and even next door, you're always gonna stay my best friend."

Kyoshi nodded as she broke off the hug and lingered in Yan's bedroom for a few moments before sliding out his bedroom window again. The black haired boy stood there, still feeling the warmth from the hug he gave his friend.

"I hope I see you again…"

* * *

Three hours after Kyoshi said goodbye to Yan, Jung Hee was at the door of Hideaki and Ayaka's home, expecting Kyoshi to be dressed and prepared to leave the village. With the sun barely breaking the still inky sky, Kyoshi opened the door. The brunette was wearing a long light and dark blue tunic and a white dressy skirt underneath. On top of her pretty brown hair, she wore a simple black hat. She locked eyes with Jung Hee, a serious expression on her face as she walked out the door.

"This is good. Right on schedule. Oh, I'm honored to finally be in your presence, Avatar Kyoshi," Jung Hee spoke venerably but Kyoshi rolled her eyes at his words. Jung Hee took offense at her actions but ultimately he was just there to help transport her to Ba Sing Se so he let her actions slide. Plus, for a sixteen year old girl, she was already near his height, which was slightly intimidating, and sort of cute too.

"The Earth King is looking forward to finally meeting you, Avatar," he tried to talk to her more although clearly Kyoshi was not interested in small talk with the older man. "When we get to Ba Sing Se, he's holding a party in your honor. You'll get to rub elbows with the Kingdom's most prominent and-," Jung Hee was cut short.

"Does it look like it matters to me, Yung Jee?" she mispronounced his name due to her annoyance of him talking to her. "I have just been told I'm the Avatar, I barely got to say goodbye to my friends and family and now the hoity toity king wants to throw a fake party for me. I am so happy right now," she scowled at the messenger before stomping off a few feet away from the guards and Jung Hee. Her attitude was something else and she had better shape up before meeting the Earth King.

* * *

_ I know people have read this story (or at least previewed the chapters) but haven't reviewed any of the chapters so far. I'm not begging for reviews, not at all, but I would like to see what others think of this story and see if I am in need of improvement or if there was anything you liked about this fic. I'm not writing this story for review counts but I do like to know if anyone appreciates how much work I am putting into this fanfiction of Kyoshi's life._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I have many exciting things planned and yes, this fic will attempt to explain her peculiar make-up, how she got her fans and her infamous encounter with Chin the Conquerer. Stay tuned!_


	4. Material Things

_I've been super sick the past couple of days due to nose/chest/throat congestion, so I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter._

_This chapter will introduce the well known golden metal fans (yes those fans) and Kyoshi's arrival to Ba Sing Se. The current ruler is the 44th Earth King (the 46th won't be around for some time) and this chapter is the first of the next few chapters that deals with judgments and prejudice._

_I forgot to place a disclaimer in chapters two and three, (although by now you should know I don't own ATLA) so here's one. I don't own ATLA, just the story I'm writing._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Material Things**

Kyoshi was quite unhappy at this point in her life. At this age, most teenagers would be given more chores to do or even babysit the village kids. Nope. Instead she was told she was the Avatar, the one person to master the elements and make sure the world was in balance and bring peace. What a birthday present to give to a sixteen year old girl.

Inside the beautifully decorated royal carriage from the Earth Kingdom that was led by a strange breed known as Dogcamels, the teen girl was staring out the window of the carriage, a bored and miserable look on her face. Jung Hee sat across from her, as well as another messenger, a younger man named Hyun. Hyun failed to realize that Kyoshi wouldn't talk to either man as her green eyes followed the ground, quickly disappearing behind her view as the road kept stretching out. The village had long since disappeared, but Kyoshi could still recall the breeze and warm sand under her toes. For a moment, she regretted not saying bye to her parents. Her hand curled up into a fist as she gently brought it up to her chest as if promising something in silence.

"You okay, Avatar Kyoshi?" Hyun noticed her gesture as he leaned in curiously. Kyoshi sneered at him as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine, sir. Just as jumpy as a hopping llama," she spoke, not even looking at the man. Kyoshi was never known as sarcastic back home, but all of the sudden she was making biting remarks. Her attitude was changing and it was worrying Jung Hee. _She may be the Avatar but she should show respect to her host_, Jung Hee thought to himself as he sat patiently, reading a small printed book he had brought along for the journey. An idea popped up in his head as he looked up from his book and asked Kyoshi a question.

"Avatar Kyoshi, would you like to make a stop? There's a nice trading post up here…you could get anything you want, all on the Earth King's bill," he suggested, hoping that maybe the girl wanted a necklace or some snacks and be grateful that she could buy anything without paying for it.

Kyoshi glared at him. She didn't have to tell him her answer.

"Let's stop anyway. I haven't left the carriage in a while," Jung Hee forced a smile on his face as he reached up to the ceiling of the carriage and pulled the string, a signal to let the carriage driver stop by the trading post.

The three passengers stepped out the carriage, Kyoshi got out herself without the assistance of Jung Hee or Hyun much to their chagrin. It was dark outside, except for a bunch of brightly lit candles not too far from where she was standing. In the middle of nowhere, there were a couple of stands open, all assorted items and trinkets hanging from small hooks and wires. An old man and woman were the only ones there, so it was safe to assume they were the owners of this wandering shopping post. Jung Hee went first as to introduce himself, Hyun and Kyoshi. The old woman slightly dropped her mouth as Hyun pointed to the sour girl.

"I never thought I'd live through two Avatars," the white haired woman awed as Kyoshi reluctantly followed the men to the stands as she lifted up some cups, a disinterested look on her face.

"Oh you like cups? We have vases, mugs, all sorts of containers!" the old man shoved a tray of vases and cups in front of Kyoshi, almost catching her off balance.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Kyoshi apologized. "I don't…really want anything," she admitted. The old man frowned but he wouldn't give up yet. He was determined to make this girl buy something. That way he could brag to his mahjong buddies that the Avatar bought something from his stand.

Kyoshi looked on at the old man; poor old guy was trying so hard to persuade Kyoshi to get something. Jung Hee was looking at some new parchment paper that the old woman had recently traded for and Hyun was tapping some windchimes. Kyoshi sighed as she followed the old man to another stand, cluttered and crowded just like the other three.

"Here's a betrothal necklace from the Northern Water Tribe! It would look nice with your dress," the old man held out a hand carved necklace in his wrinkly palm. Kyoshi shook her head. The necklace was probably stolen or pawned. It was too pretty to be here among all this junk and felt a little sorry for whoever lost such a beautiful heirloom.

"No? Okay…let's see here…rings, more necklaces…" the old man flung stuff out as he looked for something Kyoshi would want but nothing caught her eye. She seemed bored, and that meant he would lose a sale.

"Thank you sir," the old woman bowed to Jung Hee as he held his new roll of parchment paper and Hyun hadn't bought anything but he was keeping himself entertained. Jung Hee walked over to where Kyoshi was standing as he watched the old man search for something attractive to show to Kyoshi. He shook his head as he announced, "Well it's apparent there's nothing else here. Let's get ready to resume our trip."

Kyoshi didn't respond to Jung Hee's order as she leaned against the post, losing interest and not in a hurry to get back in that annoying carriage. Just when she was tuning out the world, the old woman from the other stand snapped her back to reality.

"You're so pretty, young lady," the old woman complimented her out of sincerity, not as if she were just saying that because Kyoshi was the Avatar. Kyoshi blinked as she simply looked at the woman, not expecting much from her and didn't have anything to say. The old woman smiled at the teenager as she ambled to the other stand and for a few moments, she was looking for something. When she returned, the elderly woman was holding out two simple fans.

"My husband thinks all women like jewelry, pardon his stupidity," she bonked her husband on the head before showing Kyoshi the pair of golden fans. For a split moment, the teen's eyes widened before returning back to a narrow stare as the old woman opened them up and began to slowly fan herself. "I've had these fans for seventy years. From what I've been told, they used to belong to Earth Kingdom nobility. I've held onto them for so long, but no one's ever wanted such exquisite fans."

Kyoshi reached out for the golden metal fans, interested although she still tried to remain aloof and uncaring. It felt cold but smooth against her fingers and the palm of her hand. When she fully opened up one of the fans, it was a simple design. Holes were delicately placed on each crease, and they were in incredible condition.

"Do you like them, young lady? I can tell you don't appreciate being here, but maybe those fans will cheer you up a little," the old woman smiled with her lips closed and slowly walked back to stand next to her husband, now trying to clean up the mess he made. "Keep them. It's the least my husband and I can do for the Avatar."

Kyoshi nodded and would have tried to give them back to the old woman, but something inside her wouldn't allow her to give up the fans so easily. She tucked them in her dress, the hilt of the fans sticking out a little. Turning her back on the elderly couple, she walked back to the carriage and stepped inside the green carriage once again. Inside the carriage, Jung Hee immediately noticed the fans sticking out of Kyoshi's dress. He started to scold her about stealing but Kyoshi replied that the old woman gave them to her for free. Her tone was so serious that the messenger seemed to believe her as he calmed himself down. Hyun looked at Kyoshi's new fans as he commented, "They're kind of old. None of the royal ladies have fans like those anymore."

Kyoshi half-lidded her eyes at Hyun. "So? That's the point," she responded with a lopsided smirk as she whipped one out and flicked it open, fanning herself despite the fact there was a window on the carriage door. At least she looks marginally happier, Jung Hee thought and although Kyoshi wasn't smiling, her demeanor shifted from bitterness to more of a neutral and occupied air about her. She was toying with her fans, sliding her fingers against the handle and slowly opening them. From the light of the stars outside, a faint golden glint made itself appear in front of the girl's eyes, lighting up her green eyes for the first time since this terrible trip began.

* * *

Excitement swept through Ba Sing Se like the swelling of a great wave, crashing from one group of people to the next without hesitation. From the peasants in the Lower Ring to the homes of the rich in the Upper Ring, people were excited to finally get a glimpse of the new Avatar. Especially the higher ranks of the Earth Kingdom.

"I heard she's from a nowhere town, I can't even place it on the map."

"Rumors tell me she dresses like a Water Tribe girl. How ridiculous."

"What was the Avatar's name again? Kokomo? Keanu? Kiddo?"

"I heard she's absolutely gorgeous with a striking figure."

"Oh, well I've heard she's ugly. We absolutely can't have an ugly Earth Kingdom Avatar. That's not acceptable."

"I've been told our King has prepared a gorgeous dress for the Avatar when she arrives. I can't believe the ball's tonight!"

They were anticipating Kyoshi's arrival among the midst of their boring hedonistic lives as noble Earth Kingdom members of society. Not just the upper class from Ba Sing Se were attending this ball, but also members of rich society from Omashu and other bigger cities in the Earth Kingdom. They were curious about this backwoods Avatar, and couldn't wait to make their judgments upon actually seeing her, not just talking about her behind her back.

Meanwhile in the carriage, Kyoshi was still sound asleep, her head resting on the back of the seat as she snoozed softly, breathing as if she were back home on her bed. Hyun had fallen asleep too, and the only awake member of the party was Jung Hee, observing the two of them. Kyoshi was much prettier in her sleep and easier to deal with obviously. He almost wished he didn't have to wake her up so soon due to the atmosphere of calm and not the usual atmosphere of awkwardness and not-wanting-to-be-here feeling Kyoshi gave off. Rising up from his seat, Jung Hee calmly shook the teen's shoulder until she muttered and immediately coming to conscious, she jerked back and bumped into Hyun, also waking up.

"We're here. Avatar Kyoshi, this is Ba Sing Se...rather, the Outer Wall. Stay close to me and Hyun, we'll be taking the monorails to avoid walking through..." Jung Hee would have mentioned the Lower Ring but left it out as the carriage stopped as the three exited from the carriage and would walk to the monorail station. The Earth King already reserved an entire upper class passenger cart just for Jung Hee, Hyun and Avatar Kyoshi to ride in. As the three arrived in the station, Jung Hee thought there would be no one.

"Oh my gosh, is that the Avatar?" one of many excited voices exclaimed as a small crowd began to follow Jung Hee, Hyun and Kyoshi. He made the motion to hurry up and get into their reserved passenger cart quickly as to not be slowed down by the citizens of Ba Sing Se. "Where is she? I can't see her!" more voices cried out.

Barely making it into the monorail passenger cart, Kyoshi was in first as she looked around the room and found a section of the row to sit on. Hyun followed quickly, sitting across from her and panting due to running so fast from the ever increasing mob of peasants wanting to take a look at their Avatar. "Oh boy," Hyun spoke out of exhaustion, "word gets around this city like the plague."

Last to sit down was Jung Hee, clearly frazzled and had to take a moment to fix his hair and scroll bag before sitting down next to Kyoshi. She didn't say anything as her green eyes looked at the window across from her, seeing a line of people dressed in brown and forest green, amazed that she looked their way. Surprised by their expressions, the teen looked to the side out of embarrassment and placed her hands on her lap. She had never seen a monorail and her parents never mentioned such a big thing in Ba Sing Se. Come to think of it, her parents never really talked about their trip to Ba Sing Se. Kyoshi let out a small inaudible sigh as she realized why her mom and dad didn't bring up Ba Sing Se in conversation very often. _So this is where they told my parents I was the Avatar_, Kyoshi thought.

"Hold on Avatar, the monorail is about to move- whoa!" Hyun was interrupted as the Earthbenders behind their passenger car began to Earthbend the car to move rapidly, Kyoshi holding on as she peeked through the window behind her. Below here, she saw the blur of the Lower Ring, tons of refugees and poor people looking above their heads to see the monorail carrying the Avatar. Below her, Kyoshi saw brown tiled buildings and dirt paths as they faded to the green tiles and stone pathways of the Middle Ring, a section of the city that was much better looking than the Lower Ring. People were out and about and occasionally looked above their heads to see the monorail. Finally, the monorail seemed to slow down in the smallest but most luxurious Ring of all, the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. The passenger car finally halted as the three waited until they were allowed to exit the car and enter the Upper Ring monorail station.

Unlike the first station they entered, this one was almost completely empty save for a peculiar aged man dressed in the nicest robes Kyoshi had ever laid her eyes on. Even she was impressed by the presence this man emanated in the station. The king was shorter than Kyoshi but had a stern and slightly wrinkled face with a peppered beard and black-grey hair from underneath his crown with piercing green-grey eyes. Around his neck were a strand of vivid emerald beads and wore green and yellow robes.

Jung Hee and Hyun bowed upon his sight but Kyoshi didn't. She looked at the King with a calm but interested expression as she bowed her head. Out of nowhere, the 44th Earth King let out a deep laugh as he walked towards Kyoshi and gave her a huge hug, which was so awkward for the teen girl. The King smiled as he grinned, finally meeting the girl that Yun Ba had discovered as a baby sixteen years ago.

"Welcome to the capital of Ba Sing Se, wonderful Avatar Kyoshi," he greeted her warmly. "I am the King of Ba Sing Se and the ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom. I am so pleased to finally meet such a powerful and rather beautiful figure," he attempted to charm the teenage Avatar as she forced an anxious smile on her face. She was unsure how to deal with his presence, having never met a King in her life. Especially since this man knew so much about her. "I remember the news sixteen years ago, when the late Yun Ba discovered you. The sole heiress of Avatar Kuruk's spirit and the many Avatars before him, I am overjoyed. If Jung Hee and Hyun have mentioned, I am holding a ball in your honor, dear Avatar. Come, let us walk and talk."

Kyoshi blinked a few times, the Earth King extending his hand towards her and expecting the girl to take it. She paused before finally grabbing his hand as he led her beside him and let go, leading the way out of the station. Jung Hee and Hyun looked at each other, not really knowing what else to do now and not having any other orders, the two would go home and get ready for the ball tonight.

* * *

As the King and Kyoshi left the monorail station, Kyoshi's eyes widened at the grand, city-within-a-city known as the Upper Ring.

"Impressed? Yes, I should think so. Very few people of...lower statuses are ever allowed here. Of course, you are free to wander anytime, Avatar Kyoshi. My city is your city," the Earth King offered graciously as Kyoshi didn't stray too far from him. This was slightly overwhelming although she didn't express it. Never had she seen such compounds, such vivid yellow roof tiles and tall trees that graced their walk as she looked around. No one seemed to be out but Kyoshi had a feeling she was being watched as she walked slower than the King.

"You may wonder why I do not have my guards constantly around me. Don't worry, we are protected no matter where we walk. Relax, I shall show you your new home here in the Upper Ring. It's a gift from me," he spoke as the two walked for quite some time before stopping in front of a small, one floor mansion compound with lots of perfectly trimmed bushes and flowers surrounding the walkway to the stairs.

Kyoshi was apprehensive to accept such a luxurious house, and suddenly she felt really poor when she compared the size of her new home to when she lived on the peninsula. And it was just perfectly okay for the King to give her a house. She walked up the stairs, noticing the plants and flora as she opened the doors. Kyoshi didn't say a word. Walking into the main room, this house was fully furnished and clean with a beautiful wooden kitchen table with chairs and rugs and wall decor everywhere. "Are you sure? I'm fine just staying in a hotel..." Kyoshi muttered.

The King raised an old brow. He was not used to not being called Your Majesty or some sort of honorable title, but he would let her mistake slide. "Our Avatar live in a hotel? Unheard of. You deserve the best, and this home is the beginning of it," the ruler said as he took a few steps back towards the front doors. "Well, I have enjoyed our walk but I have business to attend to. Oh, in the second door on the right, your new dress is folded on the bed. The seamstresses worked very hard on creating a brilliant outfit perfect for our Avatar. I'll be sending someone to escort you to the ball tonight," he waved to her and then excused himself from Kyoshi's new home as he left.

The teenager stood alone for a few minutes in the middle of the room, her eyes moving from the kitchen area to the living room and a giant windowseat in the living area. On the right side of the room, Kyoshi opened the second door. It was a beautiful bedroom, with fresh bright flowers inside a vase on a nightstand next to a feather-down bed and a polished wooden wardrobe. On her bed, a brilliant gold and green dress was folded gently like it was someone's child. The fabric looked expensive and rich. Kyoshi pinched the cloth of her robes and frowned slightly. Did she smell? What was wrong with her clothes? Granted, she dressed differently from most women of the Earth Kingdom, but she thought she looked nice. Heck, this was her best robe from the village and it was much prettier in her opinion.

"Why should it matter what I look like? I am the Avatar after all so I should dress how I want," she spoke to herself as she paced around her bed before plopping down and staring up at the ceiling, not really focusing on anything as she removed the fans from her robe and set them on the nightstand before tossing around a bit. "The King is nice, but he treats me like a shiny toy than a person," she kicked the side of her bed as she rolled onto her stomach, looking at the dress on her bed before burrowing her face in the blankets and dozed off, not really looking forward to this ball later in the evening.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of Chapter Four. Chapter Five will begin right before the grand ball begins and Kyoshi will certainly turn heads, to say the least. She's a little suspicious at this point and isn't used to the luxury of the upper class of Ba Sing Se. She'll also have to deal with rumors and prejudice. Fun stuff. _

_Thanks for reading C: If you have anything favorable to say, or a critique of this story, feel free to leave a review._


	5. A Proper Lady

_I'm just terrible with updates, aren't I? I'm finally healthy again after that terrible congestion and I have typed up this chapter and the next one as well. I really hate having an outline, a certain pairing is growing on me but sadly it won't make it into the story ):_

_This chapter was fun to write. Kyoshi snaps. __I, uh, don't really have anything else to mention, so enjoy reading C:_

_I don't own A:TLA and I never will. I just write fanfic and the original characters therein._

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Proper Lady**

The dying sun reflected off the golden tiles of the Upper Ring mansions and buildings, radiating the brilliance of how wealthy the people who resided in this private section truly were. In a bedroom in one of the luxurious houses, a teenage girl had fallen asleep due to all the travel and emotional baggage she was carrying. All Kyoshi ever knew was taken underneath her and deep down, she was struggling with a destiny she didn't really want in the first place. The Earth Kingdom was another world to Kyoshi, although her village was technically in the kingdom's territory. Ba Sing Se was a strange place, a city that Kyoshi was beginning to dislike. Why weren't the poor invited to such _fun_ gatherings, or allowed to visit the Upper Ring? Even the clothes were extremely different from every level of people. What a city.

Her green eyes gently opened as she yawned. The sun was setting as she groggily looked out her bedroom window, and for a split second, she thought she was back home. Of course, she shook her head and got up from the bed and turned her back on the view. Everything was reminding her of the life she was torn from, and the guilt of never saying bye to her parents was slowly tugging at her heart, as cheesy as it sounded. Maybe after this presentation was over, she could travel back to the village and at least give a proper farewell before being whisked away to her duties. Just once.

"The King's escort will be here soon…guess it's time to wrap myself up in this shiny present," she forced herself to look at the folded dress and sighed, not really wanting to wear the outfit. She removed the black hat from her brown hair as her brown hair fell down to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't as long as her mother's but it was pretty nonetheless. Getting undressed, she began the arduous process of changing into the new robes.

"How does this work?" she struggled, yanking at the fabric because it refused to fold the way Kyoshi was used to wearing her clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned. She looked like a golden-green idiot. The girl groaned before disrobing and trying again. This time she looked a little better but Kyoshi still looked off.

"Augh! Whoever made this clearly wants me to suffer," she complained as her big feet got in the way, "damn these feet!" as she fell onto her bed, her back hitting the hilt of the metal fans on the bed. "Ow!" as she rolled over and rubbed her back. This was proving to be difficult for the girl. "I give up."

Finally, after a few minutes of defeat, Kyoshi sprung up and went at it again, determined to tackle the beast as she dressed herself up. Kyoshi finally tied the final piece of the outfit as the bow fit snugly around her torso. The shimmer of the gown made her emerald eyes even more vivid than before. "Hn, not too bad," she told herself. Opening a drawer in the nightstand, she found an assortment of hair clips and accessories. "Too bland, too stupid, too ugly…what's the fashion here, weird and dumb?" she commented as she tossed random hair accessories onto the floor. One finally struck her. "Perfect," as she placed a simple soft yellow headband on her hair. But something was missing.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the fans on her bed and a mischievous smile crossed the girl's face. The fashion was stupid here, they certainly wouldn't mind if she…spruced some things up, would they?

* * *

A heavy knock was at the door as Kyoshi slipped on some green flats and ran towards the door, her smile dropping as she saw the person who was her escort. Wonderful.

"Miss Avatar, let's go. The ball will start soon and the King wants to see you beforehand."

Kyoshi rolled her eyes. "Oh great, it's you again," she frowned at her escort, Jung Hee. It was like he was with her everywhere. She was sixteen, not a baby. "Alright, let's go."

He offered his hand to her, although he knew she was going to reject it, as Kyoshi ignored his gesture and simply closed the door behind her and began walking, albeit in the wrong direction.

"Avatar, the king's palace is _that_ way," he emphasized, pointing to the obvious palace walls in the entire section. How she could miss it, Jung Hee didn't even know.

"Right. I knew," she smoothly spoke as she began walking next to the messenger-escort, not even looking at him. However, Jung Hee was observing her. He raised a brow at the strange…headpiece she was wearing on her head. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had managed to create a bun on her head, wrapping a yellow headband around her bun before sticking her fans in the hair, both of them slightly opened.

"Avatar Kyoshi…your hair is not exactly…proper," he cringed as Kyoshi glared at him, not saying a word.

"It's my hair, and what the women wear here is pretty ridiculous compared to what I did to my hair."

He couldn't argue with that logic. The men in Ba Sing Se didn't obsess over their clothes like the women did. After walking in silence for a while, the duo made arrived to the red plastered walls that protected the palace from unworthy eyes. Some of the men in the guard towers noticed their arrival and gave them permission to continue, as they passed through South Gate to arrive in the outer court of the massive palace. Even Kyoshi was surprised by how truly grand and imposing this palace was and she felt truly out of her place. The king's residence seemed as old as the city and yet it shined with a youthful quality. Kyoshi would probably get lost here.

"This is the Outer Court, Avatar. The Main Hall, the King's throne room and the ballroom are located here. No one's allowed inside the Inner Court but the Earth King's family and his servants," Jung Hee explained as Kyoshi curiously looked around, half paying attention to her escort's words. Some other richly dressed people started to filter in, as Kyoshi looked to the side, avoiding their looks. There was a girl about Kyoshi's age who whispered something in her mother's ear as the girl's narrow eyes were directed at Kyoshi as the Avatar turned away and urged Jung Hee to shut up about the history of the palace and to get inside already. He nodded as the two didn't go straight to the ballroom but instead to the Throne Room, where the Earth King awaited Kyoshi.

"Ah, Avatar Kyoshi," the Earth King had a twinkle in his eyes as he kissed the hand of the young woman, Kyoshi clearly not used to such a gesture. The King didn't make a comment about her hairpiece, although Kyoshi noticed the woman behind him make a strange expression on her face. That woman happened to be his wife, the Earth Queen and a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The Earth King smiled as he introduced his family. "This is my beautiful queen, Lotus, and our children, the Earth Prince Bae and the Earth Princess Sun Hi."

Bae had freckles across his cheeks and nose and black hair like his father, while his twin sister Sun Hi had brown hair and green eyes, although her eyes were paler and softer than her brother's. Kyoshi tried to smile but it failed as she simply gave them a glance and acknowledged their existence. Sun Hi smiled happily, probably pleased the guest of honor was a girl her age, and Bae bit the inside of his cheek out of annoyance. Kyoshi never really did get boys despite the fact her best friend was a boy. Getting lost in her thoughts as the Earth King's words became less coherent, she wondered how Yan was doing. She really missed hanging out with him, and he really was the only friend she ever made.

"Is that alright with you, Avatar?" Kyoshi snapped out of her mind as she heard the very end of the Earth King's question, the girl not quite sure what he said in the first place. Oops.

"Alright with me?" she asked obliviously as her eyes shifted from Jung Hee, who gave her a look that probably meant 'Answer him' as she mentally hit herself for not hearing what the Earth King had asked her to do. "...Sure?"

Kyoshi had no idea what she agreed to. A smile crossed the King's face as Kyoshi heard a groan from Earth Prince Bae and it finally made sense to her as she clenched her teeth and her eyes rolled back into her head. _I can't believe I just said yes to a dance. I don't even know **how** to dance. As if I'm not already a stranger, I'm going to make a fool of myself at the ball._

Although the King and his family were unaware of Kyoshi's nervousness, Jung Hee picked up on it and gently shook his head, as if feeling some pity towards the girl who just landed in hot water.

"We should be going now, Avatar. The ball is about to start, and everyone has been waiting for you," the King reminded Kyoshi that everyone ever had been waiting to meet her as she inaudibly sighed. This was going to be a really long night, and Kyoshi had a feeling she was going to be the talk of the town.

* * *

The royal ballroom was a work of art, and the room was awe-inspiring. Green pillars hung with beautiful tapestries and lanterns lit up the floor, creating a sensual atmosphere yet the open space allowed people to mingle and the decorated ceiling gave the room a feeling of that the rich and beautiful people were in their own personal heaven.

On top of a platform that had a few steps attached to it, the Earth King and his Queen, their children and Avatar Kyoshi stood above the crowd of the rich and powerful people of not only Ba Sing Se but of the entire Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi's eyes scanned the room, taking in all the expensive robes and all murmuring under their breath and piercing their green, grey and brown eyes at Kyoshi. They were probably offended by Kyoshi's hair style.

"What is that hideous headband doing on her head?"

"Is she trying to swat flies with those fans?"

"My grandmother had a pair of ugly metal fans just like those."

The teen Avatar couldn't hear the comments, but she was starting to dislike having people judge her when she was right there. Who did they think they were, the official judges of a person's soul and worth? The gossip tossed about the room was boiling her blood as her heel dug into the floor. In the crowd, Jung Hee noticed her uncomfortable stance and felt a little bad that a girl from the outside was being talked about when she was present.

"Ladies and gentlemen from Ba Sing Se, Omashu, Gaoling and all other provinces from our beloved Kingdom, I am honored to finally present you our lovely Avatar, who has been told of her destiny at age sixteen. Please come forward, Avatar Kyoshi."

People murmured louder as the teenager stepped forward, now standing next to the King as she kept a serious face, not focusing on anyone in the audience as the King kept talking. She felt herself slowly losing interest as she began thinking of her old life, her village, how warm the sand felt between her toes...

"And now, we celebrate! The Avatar has so graciously accepted a dance with my son Prince Bae, and then we will all partake in the merriment!"

Kyoshi jerked back into reality, seething that she had lost track of reality and was now going to make an idiot of herself because she had no idea how to dance, let alone with a partner. She gulped as she glanced over her shoulder to see the sour prince Bae proceed towards her and held out his hand, his green eyes cold and obviously didn't want to be in this situation either. Kyoshi hesitated, being watched by hundreds of people who were waiting for the Avatar to take the prince's hand. Even the King was waiting for her.

She grasped his hand, her palms beginning to sweat. Kyoshi could tell that Bae probably disliked her from before as he muttered something but she couldn't understand him. The two walked down the platform, hand in hand, both unhappy with this arrangement especially since Kyoshi had agreed to it without realizing what she had said yes to. So it was kind of her fault. The couple progressed to the middle of the ballroom, her flats hitting the wooden floor as the two faced each other. Kyoshi furrowed her eyebrows together as Bae indicated that she get into the proper position for this certain dance.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered through her teeth as Bae's eyes widened as he realized that this girl had no idea what she was doing. He gripped her shoulder and his hand around her waist as he grunted.

"Follow my lead, Avatar. Next time, you should pay attention to what the King says," he reprimanded her as she started to sway along with Bae as he clearly was the one in charge here. She simply attempted to keep up, dancing in a strange place with a strange person in a strange kingdom...this was starting to be too much. A few minutes passed and soon the entire room was filled with people dancing, standing, taking up space. As she followed his lead, Kyoshi accidentally switched the position of her left foot, as the flat fell off her foot. Kyoshi's bare heel came crushing down on the toes of Bae's foot. He broke the dance as he yelped in pain, and the women nearby gasped out of shock as Kyoshi stepped back a few inches, unsure what to do as she realized her shoe came off and for the first time in a long time, her face turned red.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, actually being sincere this time as she grabbed towards her shoe and slipped it on her foot, although the damage had been done. Bae finally stopped hopping on his other good foot as he lifted his head up and gave Kyoshi a nasty look, a stare that pierced Kyoshi's soul. "Prince, I really am sorry. I don't dance..." she admitted as she looked up to see a disappointed King.

"Don't dance? Of course not! You're as awkward as a bear, and your feet belong to such a creature! I thought you were the Avatar, not a monster!" Bae was being hysterical of course, but Kyoshi felt her confidence slashed to bits. The surrounding crowd fell silent as they couldn't believe their Prince had insulted the Avatar, even though these were the same people who had just been gossiping about Kyoshi's clothes and looks. She tensed up as she looked around in the crowd and huffed. Kyoshi had never felt so depreciated in her life; the people back in her village had always respected her and never hurt her feelings, at least not intentionally.

"Father! This girl is no more than a fake, a girl who lied about dancing and humiliated me! How are you supposed to master elements if you can't even balance on your own feet!"

Kyoshi lowered her head as she heard the accusations fly from the prince's mouth. She was half-expecting the King to intervene but instead he remained on the platform, embarrassed and unsure what to do with such a spoiled son. "Prince Bae! Apologize to our guest this instant!" his voice boomed, but Bae refused as he glowered at the Avatar, a sneer growing on his freckled face, clearly satisfied that he expressed his feelings about the clumsy Avatar.

This was not right. Kyoshi didn't deserve to be verbally assaulted by some prick, no matter who he was. Nobody was allowed to make her feel inferior. She may have come from a backwoods village but she learned respect, unlike this rotten brat.

She raised her head as she felt her heart beat pick up, her chest raising and lowering, the folds of the robes hitting the floor as the voices from the onlookers only fueled her anger. She was becoming emotionally distressed as a dangerous aura surrounded her as Kyoshi felt herself slipping...slipping...falling into an abyss. Men and women gasped as the teenager raised her head with her eyes glowing a bright white. She had activated the Avatar State as a defense mechanism due to being insulted by the prince, and without knowing how to control the Avatar State, she was going to cause a lot of damage if she wasn't stopped.

"Insolent boy, do you even know who I am? How dare you disrespect me!" Kyoshi's voice was mixed with other strange but powerful voices, and the King recognized one of them: Avatar Kuruk's as he yelled to get security. The King's Earthbenders descended from seemingly nowhere as people screamed, the guards beginning to try and restrain the Avatar. As if unconcerned with the guards, Kyoshi whipped her wrist as a powerful gust of air crashed into the guards into the wall, the men clearly not used to have been Airbended. After all, air was the polar opposite to earth.

Inside Kyoshi's mind, she was lost. She felt anger and bitterness and humiliation and lost control of her physical body, and she felt a whirlwind of strange voices inside her head as she screamed, dropping to her knees as she held her face in her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing," she cried, although no tears fell. Kyoshi was vulnerable and confused, angry and alone.

Meanwhile, in reality, the glowing finally faded as Kyoshi's eyes returned to the emerald green, her pupils enlarging as she felt herself breathe air and glanced around the ballroom. Three Earthbender guards were on the floor unconscious due to the Airbending technique Kyoshi had unintentionally demonstrated and some of the lanterns had crashed to the ground. All the party goers were looking on with disgust, amazement and shock. Kyoshi finally stared at the King and frowned deeply before finally losing the strength to stand and collapsed to the ground, like a puppet that had its strings cut.

* * *

Light filtered into the creases of the fainted girl's eyes, her tongue gently rubbing against her cracked lips as she groaned, as if she had just experienced the world's worst migraine. No wonder, she experience something powerful but out of her reach. What was it? It must have been something that only Avatars could do, but why had it happened so suddenly? She remembered the feeling of losing touch with reality...she disliked that feeling.

"Awake yet, sleeping beauty?" Jung Hee's voice awoke her, as she saw him through blurred vision. He had pulled up a chair by her bed, and by the looks of it, she had been out for some time. Kyoshi gurgled before moaning into the blankets of her bed. Good gracious did he have to be everywhere? It was even creepier that Jung Hee was in her bedroom, watching her like a hawk. Obviously he had been observing her to make sure she was alright, but Kyoshi disliked having that guy everywhere she was.

"What...happened? Am I dead? Did you follow me into the afterlife too?" she frowned as she grumbled more and smothered her face into the pillow. Jung Hee snorted before fixing the window blinds, letting more light into her bedroom.

"You went glowy," he stated simply, "You managed to knock out a couple of the King's guards and well...the King's not exactly pleased with your reaction last night. The entire kingdom is talking about you."

Kyoshi lifted her head from the pillow and faced Jung Hee. "I hate this city."

Jung Hee gave the girl a lopsided smile as he turned to face the sun in the sky. "I couldn't tell."

Kyoshi 'hmph'ed as she rested her cheek on the pillow, ignoring the sunlight. She was not looking forward to the rest of the day and perhaps the rest of her life.

* * *

_Wow, Kyoshi must have been really that offended and upset to have gone into the Avatar State. __You'll see stupid jerk Prince Bae again...oh yes...he's rather important later on...and Jung Hee is beginning to grow on me, aha. _

_ It's going to be fun when I write that chapter about how she separates Kyoshi Island from the rest of the peninsula, ehehe. Anyway, next chapter will definitely start Kyoshi's journey to the Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple and how she must learn the elements and bla bla bla good stuff. I believe Kuruk is in the next chapter, let me check...hmmm ;)_

_anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any critiques and comments are very much welcomed c:_


	6. Forced Apologies

_Hey. Remember me? I am so sorry for the months long absence from this fanfiction. To be honest, I was dealing with family issues, trying to find work and then sadly my computer crashed...which erased my outline and thus my inspiration for this fic disappeared. _

_Fear not, because I have come back and even though I'm really sad my original outline's gone, I've made a new one. Hopefully with these new fresh ideas, A Woman of Great Stature can finally continue after its long hiatus. I'm planning around 35-45 chapters for this fic, but it'll probably change._

_Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm just getting back into the groove of things. I don't own A:TLA, just the original characters like Jung Hee or Prince Bae._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Forced Apologies**

"Avatar, sooner or later, you will have to face the King again, and he is expecting a formal apology about your behavior at the party," Jung Hee's voice echoed inside the sleepy mind of Kyoshi. She was still feeling the effects of the Avatar State, especially since she had gone all loose cannon at the ball and probably caused a scandal in the Upper Ring. No doubt Prince Bae was milking that story for its worth.

"It is not my fault. That idiot insulted me in front of all those people!" Kyoshi defended her actions to Jung Hee, although she still felt a pang of guilt for her emotions getting out of control so easily. Oh, and accepting a dance when she wasn't paying attention. That may have been her fault as well. Of course, Prince Bae was out of line, calling her an awkward bear and making fun of her feet; what Kyoshi was most self conscious about.

Jung Hee shook his head as he kept speaking calmly, trying to avoid Kyoshi having another blowout. "Prince Bae is a young man, he doesn't know better-,"

Kyoshi was seething. "Know better? He's supposedly the next King, he has no right to make me feel horrible about myself, to have that much disrespect! In my village, nobody has the right to make someone else feel inferior!" Uh oh, her temper was rising. "And all those people who looked on...like it was entertainment!"

The messenger man stifled a chuckle. "Well, it certainly was out of the ordinary, and it did spice up a usually boring event."

Kyoshi plopped back down onto her bed as she burrowed her face into the pillow. She really did not want to face the Earth King to apologize for being the Avatar, for being a young lady whose self had been insulted by a hysterical whiny boy. "What should I say then, 'Oh I'm sorry for stepping on the Prince's toes and knocking out your guards?' "

Jung Hee nodded. "It's a start. We must hurry, after all we are still on a schedule. We have to visit the Earth King to apologize and then make a trip to the Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple...maybe then you can learn about your glowy powers," he said, referring to the Avatar State as her 'glowy powers'. Made sense though. Her eyes went white and she had an ethereal glow about her.

Kyoshi groaned once more as she rolled over and placed her feet on the floor. "Get out. I'm going to change."

He left, and now it was only Kyoshi in her bedroom. She glanced over at the mirror, a frown crossing her face. She still had the yellow headband on, although her fans had been removed. She quickly looked around her room and found them placed on the night stand, relieved that they weren't left behind at the Earth King's palace. At least her hair looked great when she was in the Avatar State. Not that it was the the top of her concerns. She was still wearing the dress from last night, but she definitely didn't find it as pretty as she thought it was. Now that dress reminded her of everything she hated: dancing, Prince Bae and this whole city. A part of her wanted to be back home and tell someone else to be the Avatar.

That would never happen though. Kyoshi rummaged through the dresser, flinging out golden-green robes onto the floor as she searched for something to wear. She hated these fancy robes, it reminded her that she was just a shiny toy, a medal for the Earth Kingdom. In the few days Kyoshi had lived in Ba Sing Se, she was quickly becoming jaded.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a simple dark brown and white robe, with green pants. No gold, no ribbons, none of that frilly stuff. With a satisfied smirk she adjusted her hair, deciding to keep the yellow hair band and stuck her fans in the robe's pocket. Ever since that woman gave her the fans, Kyoshi had become rather fond of the old Earth Kingdom fans. Whether the fans were really part of nobility, she doubted, but they were pretty in its own simple way. Just like her.

Closing the door behind her, she met Jung Hee at the front door of the house, a disapproving but exasperated look on his face. He gave up on criticizing her dressing choices and the two were going to be late.

"Just remember to be polite, say you are utterly sorry for the disruption and I'm sure the King will pardon you."

Kyoshi looked at him over her shoulder as she let out a huff. "Let's see how that goes."

* * *

When Jung Hee escorted Kyoshi back to the Outer Court as the guards leered at Kyoshi, still holding a grudge for her outburst that K.O.'d three of their fellow guards. She gave a sheepish smile although it was wiped off her face when one man gave her a piercing glare. She raised her head and ignored them, Jung Hee inhaling deeply and preparing himself to restrain the girl in case she took personal offence again.

As the two made their way to the Earth King's throne room, Kyoshi looked around to find thirty Earth King guards surrounded the entire long hall, another pang of guilt hitting her. She hadn't meant to hurt those men, it was her state that did all that damage. And now no one would ever look at her the same...even though she was being judged by the Ba Sing Se since day one. The 44th Earth King was sitting on his beautifully crafted golden throne, with his wife standing next to him. Sun Hi had a solemn look on her face, not like her twin brother, who look liked he had just swallowed something disgusting. Kyoshi resisted the urge to stick her tongue out; last thing Jung Hee needed was carry her dead body back to her parents.

"Avatar Kyoshi," the King spoke with a empty voice. Lotus stroked his hand as she stared at Kyoshi.

Kyoshi took in a deep breath and gulped. She still hadn't really worked out an apology but she'd just strand whatever words sounded sorry. "I am truly sorry about...well, for knocking out the guards. And stepping on Prince Bae's toes. I should not have caused that much damage."

The Earth King looked her up and down, a small grimace on his face as Kyoshi kept her head bowed, embarrassed and still mad that she had to apologize.

"Avatar Kyoshi, as disappointed as I am in you for last night, I believe in second chances. After all, we can't have our lovely kingdom hating you, can we?" A forced grin crossed the King's face as Kyoshi perked up, slightly confused by his words. "Even if it was your fault, I forgive you Avatar, and I hope you and Prince Bae can have a fresh start." Bae rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose as if he had heard those lines before. Kyoshi narrowed her green eyes before shifting her gaze back to the King.

"Thank you," she nodded, the King still annoyed that she never used his title.

Jung Hee gracefully interrupted. "My King, I do believe we have to send Kyoshi to the Northeastern Earth Mound...that is where our Temple is. Perhaps once she visits there, she will control her...ability. So we won't have another last night," he lessened the blow as the King rubbed his bearded chin and shook his head.

"Yes, that is for the best. Our Avatar must learn of our previous Avatars before embarking on her journey. There shall be a carriage waiting for her. You shall accompany her, for our Avatar's safety."

Kyoshi inwardly groaned. Was Jung Hee going to babysit her the entire journey? She needed to figure out how to break that chain, because his presence was a constant annoyance to the young Avatar.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Jung Hee smiled as he led Kyoshi out of the throne room, Kyoshi not turning her head back. She wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible.

When the Avatar and the messenger left, the Earth King looked over at his son. "Well, I do believe we've solved that issue. I can't believe she'd agree to dance if she really couldn't."

Bae snorted as he ran his fingers through his black unruly hair. "She's the backwoods Avatar, remember? Her village isn't cultured at all, they're all barefoot and eat with their nasty commoner hands."

Sun Hi bit her lip as she nudged her brother's arm. "Bae, you're not exactly a shining example of politeness either. Avatar Kyoshi is just..." she stared down at her feet, "well, she's not used to our society."

The Earth King gave the twins a look of 'quit arguing' as he held his wife's hand, still gazing at the door where Kyoshi and Jung Hee left. No doubt Kyoshi was a feisty girl, and was definitely the opposite of previous Avatar Kuruk, who the Earth King rather liked for his cool and 'go with the flow' demeanor. Plus, for a girl her age, Kyoshi nearly towered over most of the women in Ba Sing Se. Such a strange young woman...and yet he couldn't shake this odd feeling. Avatar Kyoshi was going to be a force to be reckoned with if he couldn't sway her to his side once he involved her in politics. That's right. The King smiled as he imagined having such a powerful woman on his side in the war meeting room. If she agreed with him, then no one would question him.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Avatar Kyoshi," he spoke to himself.

* * *

"Avatar, we must take the monorail to get to the Outer Wall and take the carriage!" Jung Hee was yet again arguing with Kyoshi, who was insisting she wanted to walk through the Lower Ring. "We have to get you out of Ba Sing Se as discreetly as possible!"

Kyoshi folded her arms across her chest, refusing to listen to Jung Hee. "And I'd like to see the Lower Ring. The King may try to keep me away, but I want to see it more for myself."

Jung Hee frowned. Kyoshi was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. "Fine. We shall take the monorail until we reach the Lower Ring and _then we hop right back on it and get going_," he strained through his teeth as he adjusted his messenger bag. Kyoshi 'hmph'ed in triumph as she and Jung Hee approached the monorail station and sat down in one passenger cart, not the royal one reserved for the Avatar. This was going to be an interesting side trip, as Kyoshi sat patiently and looked down from the window and saw the Rings blur together. Maybe if she socialized with the people in the Lower Ring, she could find some kindred souls. The laborers, the common people who didn't waste their days on stupid clothes and gossip. People like her.

* * *

_Next chapter, Kyoshi's faith in the Earth Kingdom is lessened even more, Jung Hee runs into his ex-fiancee, and the two finally travel to the Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple. Forgive me for this chapter and look forward to the next one!_


	7. Ex Fiancées and Piles of Dirt

_Hey y'all! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it always makes me feel better. I am doing much better, although I have yet to find a second job and I seemed to have caught the common cold...during the summer. Some luck._

_I don't own A:TLA, just any original characters like Jung Hee, Hwan and Iseul._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Ex-Fiancées and Piles of Dirt**

After Jung Hee made the deal to Kyoshi that she could walk around the Lower Ring and then immediately get back onto the monorail, the brown haired girl jumped off the platform and started heading down to the entrance of the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. Kyoshi walked down the dirty street of the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, she couldn't help but see the defeated looks in many of these poor people's eyes. There was an old homeless man with his straw hat filled with bronze pieces and maybe a silver piece buried somewhere in that hat. Kyoshi dug into her pockets and flipped a few coins in the man's hat, joy overcoming the old man. "Gracious Avatar! Beautiful Avatar!" the homeless man shouted. One could tell he was a bit off his rocker, but Kyoshi appreciated the sentiment all the same as she smiled at him. Jung Hee just rolled his eyes at the homeless man as he stopped his rambling and mouthed some bad words to the man. Flustered, the messenger continued to follow Kyoshi down the cobbled path of Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring. The disrespect of such people!

_This is what the King has been doing, hasn't he? Ignoring his own people and just focusing on parties and the wealthy_, the young Avatar thought angrily as she waved to a potter in a small hut, spinning his wet clay with his Earthbending as Kyoshi stood for a moment and watched the potter make his vase. _Mato would never turn a blind eye to such poverty_, Kyoshi thought of her village's leader, an ambitious but a good man all around.

Meanwhile, Jung Hee was being given dirty looks by man of the citizens as the man gulped and adjusted his messenger bag, his brown eyes avoiding any of the Lower Ring citizens.

"Mommy, that's the Avatar!" A little boy tugged at his mother's dirty green dress as he pointed at Kyoshi, a toothy smile on his pudgy face as Kyoshi turned her head towards the direction of the son and daughter.

"And what's your name?" she asked the black haired young boy. Kyoshi didn't mind children; she and Yan were the oldest in their village and often looked after the babies and young children.

"Hwan."

Kyoshi tilted her head happily as she patted the black haired boy on top of his head. "Well, Hwan, I'm glad to have met you."

Hwan's mother beamed at the interaction between the great Avatar and her son as she approached the young woman. "Avatar, you are too kind. To walk alongside us here," she sighed as she brushed back her tangled brown hair with her callused hands, "Is it true you're from a small village?"

Jung Hee stared at the Avatar impatiently as Kyoshi brushed off his annoyance and nodded. "Yes I am. From the southeastern tip of the Earth Kingdom, although my village is not involved in the politics and rarely bothered by outsiders." Hwan's mother looked down at her feet as she brought Hwan closer to her.

"Sounds lovely," the mother commented. Hwan pouted as the five year old gazed up at the green eyed girl.

"Why can't you stay?" he asked with a bit of a whine.

Kyoshi frowned as she squatted down on her knees and was at eye level with the little boy as she put her chin in the palm of her hand. "I have to do Avatar stuff," she frowned deeper with a hint of reluctance in her voice, "and I will be away from the city for a long time."

"Aww," the boy frowned. He opened his mouth to say something else but his mother prodded his shoulder and urged him to leave the Avatar alone now as Hwan's mother bowed her head in gratitude as the boy and his mother walked away. Hwan turned around and waved at Kyoshi, the girl returning the farewell with a smile. Children were so wholesome and innocent, and Kyoshi felt a pain inside as she wished she could stay ignorant of the world. As Kyoshi walked down the crowded bazaar streets and alleys with Jung Hee nagging her about leaving already, Kyoshi turned on her heel as she glared at the man.

"How can you work for that man, Jung Hee?" The messenger was taken aback by Kyoshi actually saying his name as he paused for a minute, speechless. "Look at how crowded these houses are," she pointed to a tenement with a thatched roof and poorly built windows.

"Avatar, the King is aware of all the problems of the Lower Ring, but reform takes a long time to pass through the legal system-,"

"What _system_?" Kyoshi hissed, her temper rising. "This is an important issue, and clearly the Earth King doesn't care so he's pushing these poor people under the rug like dirt!" she dug her heels in the dirty street, the edges of her green pants stained with brown dust. Jung Hee was about to raise his voice but a small group of people gathered around the messenger and the Avatar and to save face, Jung Hee calmed down as he anxiously walked away from Kyoshi as to take a moment to breathe. "And of course you walk away," she murmured under her breath as she stomped after him and waited for an apology.

"We need to get going, Avatar," the man spoke curtly.

Kyoshi exhaled deeply as the curves of her mouth deepened into a frown as she began to follow Jung Hee back to the monorail station, every step she took was bitter and upset at her surroundings. Jung Hee and Kyoshi walked together with an air of tension and anger, moreso on Kyoshi's side as she refused to look at the man. When the two approached the same station where they had departed earlier, they sat in the station, waiting for a passenger cart to appear so it would take them out the city and hopefully, the carriage would be waiting for them.

"I know you like younger women, but Jung Hee, but also a taste for fame?" A cold but smooth voice spoke from behind Jung Hee as he looked over his shoulder to find a slender woman in gold and white robes with a cruel look in her green eyes. "First the War History Professor's daughter and now the Avatar? Moving up I see," the mid 20s woman hissed as she placed her perfectly manicured nails on her hip, expecting an answer from Jung Hee. "But really, love, a sixteen year old girl? How forbidden."

Kyoshi perked up as she sneered at this woman's insinuation as she glared at Jung Hee for an explanation, looking like she was ready to jump this woman and claw her eyes out. "Iseul, please. I've been assigned to be the Avatar's official guide. No need to assume I'm _involved_ with her."

_More like babysitter_, Kyoshi thought as she glared at this Iseul woman. Why were all the upper class women of Ba Sing Se so nosy and irritating? And judging by Jung Hee's response, the two must have been together at some point. First, who would ever want to date that annoying prick, and second, who was she to insult her? Iseul seemed nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Iseul raised a thin black brow at Jung Hee and Kyoshi as she feigned a chuckle. "Of course, silly me. I apologize. Avatar, I'm Iseul. Jung Hee happens to be an old friend of mine, how quick of me to assume a romantic entanglement of the two of you! You and Jung Hee just look so perfect together," although she was using a much nicer tone than before, her words were seeping with venom and it did not go unnoticed by Kyoshi.

Kyoshi's left eye twitched. As if she'd ever get with Jung Hee. What a stupid thing to say. "As great as it was to meet you, Iseul," she slowly drawled, her green eyes focused on Iseul's emerald eyes, "Jung Hee and I have to get going. Important Avatar duties and such," she yanked on Jung Hee's arm so hard it felt like she pulled his arm out of the socket as Iseul just stood there with a smirk on her face, as if she won this time.

"Lovely meeting you Avatar," she spoke to no one as she took the next passenger cart back up to the Middle Ring. She had to speak to her dad about something important, her freshly painted red lips curling into a smile.

* * *

"What was that all about? Is she one of those jealous ex-girlfriends? Are there any other people you know who have it out for me?" she glowered at the messenger as she sat on the bench inside the passenger cart, her arms folded across her chest.

Jung Hee slid his hand down his face, the stubble on his chin scratching his hand a bit. "I'm sorry, Avatar. Iseul is my ex-fiancée. I met her through my professor at Ba Sing Se university...she was so gorgeous the first time I met her, those eyes-,"

Kyoshi stuck her tongue out. She was not a romantic at all, and the last thing she needed was to hear Jung Hee spit purple prose about that venomous woman. The young Avatar had a bad feeling about Iseul, like a gut feeling of some sort that told her that she would soon be seeing her again. "Your ex-fiancee? What'd you do to break that up?" she asked, expecting the answer to be something like Jung Hee being a workaholic or just being an annoying mosquito rat.

Jung Hee stared out the window as a half-smile crossed his face. "I was suspecting she was cheating on me. She'd come back to the house with her make-up smeared. So I confronted her about it and Iseul denied it and always danced around the issue. I trusted her again but eventually I just couldn't bring myself to love her like I used to. So I asked for the ring back."

Kyoshi raised a brow as she wanted him to continue. For a split moment, Kyoshi felt sort of bad for Jung Hee. Even if the guy was annoying and held different opinions from Kyoshi, no one deserved to be with a woman who treated their future spouse like that. _I hope I never get married_, she thought to herself as she rode in silence with the messenger, occasionally glancing out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

A carriage with two panting Dogcamels were waiting for Jung Hee and Kyoshi, the driver clearly ticked off due to how late the two were. The driver was named Jing, and he was expecting compensation as Jung Hee frowned and handed the man extra money as he winced at how low his sums were. Surprisingly, he didn't make much as an official messenger and couldn't really go on any other missions due to being stuck with Kyoshi.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're low on money," Kyoshi held her hands up in her defense as Jung Hee rolled his eyes. "Where I'm from, we trade more than pay. Or sometimes we actually do things for free, since we're _kind_ people," she spoke just to get her words under his skin, still mad about the plight of the Lower Ring citizens. The minute she became a fully realized Avatar, she would come back to this city and turn the city upside down, literally. A small smile crossed her face as she imagined herself stomping up to the Earth King and demanding a sweeping reform or else she'd bury the Upper and Middle Ring underground. Jung Hee noticed her expression as he sincerely asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

Kyoshi snapped out of her fantasy as she pretended nothing had happened. "Do I have to report my thoughts to you too?"

Jung Hee frowned as he ignored Kyoshi for the rest of the day inside the carriage, occasionally getting out and stretching at a rest stop so Jing could feed the Dogcamels. Kyoshi was tossing her fans around like she was juggling, surprised at how lightweight they were. These fans were the only good thing that had happened to her since she left her village.

"How much longer to the pile of dirt?" she asked, not remembering the name of the temple, opening and closing her metal fans in rhythm, much to the irritation of Jung Hee.

"One more day."

Kyoshi groaned. When was she actually going to embark on her journey? The quicker she became Avatar, the sooner she could demand more respect from snotty high class people and get work done, save some lives and all that hero stuff. Then she could retire back home and maybe apologize to her mother and father for not saying goodbye.

Right. Kyoshi rubbed her arm absently as she remembered how she snuck off to speak to Yan. Yan. How was he doing? Was he still waiting to get permission from his mother so he could visit his old hometown? She wished she could send a letter to him. But for now, she was getting drowsy from sleep and as the sun dimmed along the horizon, she yawned and curled up, finding a blanket underneath the carriage seats as she snuggled under. Apparently this Avatar Temple was on a mountain of sorts and the chilly air would waft through the cracks of the carriage.

* * *

"Jung Hee?" she shook Jung Hee's sleeping frame in the morning, her hand on his shoulder as she stared at him intently. Jung Hee was woken up to her vivid green eyes right in his face as he leapt back (well as far as he could in that carriage anyway) and bumped his head. "I want to write a letter."

The man groaned. Couldn't she have waited until he woke up naturally, instead of having the first thing he saw this morning be her round eyes? It was a bit freaky. "I...yes, after we visit the Northeastern Earth Mound." Kyoshi 'hmph'ed at his response, annoyed that dirt had more priority than communicating with her friend Yan. "I promise."

Kyoshi didn't take too much stock into his promise but she hoped she would write a letter to Yan somehow. And the pile of dirt was in her way.

As the carriage stopped at the edge of the elevated earth mound, Kyoshi and Jung Hee stepped out, Kyoshi yet again refusing the hand of Jung Hee. He'd never learn, would he? The Avatar immediately felt a tingle throughout her body as if she recognized this area. "Huh," she said, the tingling feeling leaving her bones as she walked up to the first stair of many that lead to the Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple. They would have to climb the countless steps, a task Jung Hee was not looking forward to. He could barely see the temple, raised on top of this mound of earth and snow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jung Hee inhaled the mountain air as he gazed at the mound. "It's almost a perpetual winter up here," he commented to himself. He soon found himself standing by himself as Kyoshi had already ascended the stairs and was largely ahead of him. What an impatient girl. As Kyoshi climbed the last few stair steps, she paused to catch her breath as she raised her head to face the quaint Temple that was on the platform. It had a ethereal aura to it, as if it were from another world. Kyoshi liked it as a faint grin crossed her face. The temple was surrounded by snow on the ground. Kyoshi had never seen or touched snow before, coming from a tropical and humid climate as she plopped onto the white cold stuff. _Cold_ was her first thought as she pressed some against her cheek. It felt like an icy burn as she dropped it back onto the ground and made more footsteps in the snow.

"You must be Avatar Kyoshi," an elderly voice interrupted Kyoshi's joy of discovering snow as a wizened old woman in yellow and green robes with a strange hat on. Kyoshi slowly nodded as she stood up straighter, wiping off the snow off her pants. "I am Yun Ba. I have been waiting for a long time to meet you once more, Kyoshi." The girl turned her head slightly as she looked at Yun Ba. She looked really, really old. Understatement of the year.

"Come with me, Avatar. Inside the Temple, you may reconnect with your past lives and enter the Spirit World."

* * *

_Haha, didn't expect Yun Ba to make another appearance? Can't blame you, she's like really ancient. Oh and how about that Iseul? Lovely woman, I'm sure. Poor Kyoshi, Iseul's just the beginning of future inconveniences that Kyoshi must face. Fun fact: Iseul wasn't in the original outline. I'm glad I added her, she's certainly an interesting antagonist ;) _

_Stay tuned for Avatar Kuruk (: I'm finally starting up that chapter, and it will be interesting considering how opposite Kuruk and Kyoshi really are. I've been promising the appearance of Avatar Kuruk for a while and it shall be delivered! _


End file.
